


Nice and Easy

by Not_You



Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Face Slapping, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hot and lazy afternoon with our two favorite self-loathing homosexual racists. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice and Easy

"I am entirely too lazy for you to have your way with me." Rolf purrs, and Nelly supposes he has a point. The heat is intense, but not quite equal to the weather inside as he crawls up his lover's massive sprawl.

"What if I do all the work?"

"Well, I'm certainly too lazy to stop you." He says with a faint smile, dark eyes sparkling. Nelly grins back, unbuttoning his own shirt since Rolf's was discarded back when the mercury was only at eighty-five. Rolf's gaze is almost as heavy as his hands, and Nelly shivers in the heat, letting his shirt fall back over his shoulders, letting out a sigh of pleasure that isn't the slightest bit theatrical. On a day like this, every little bit helps. He pauses with the shirt hanging off his elbows and runs his hands over his chest, nearly as lazy as Rolf. He pinches his nipples and lets a little whimper fall out of his mouth, knowing that Rolf likes to hear him. And it does feel good, even if it's just his own fingertips.

"Mein kleines Schlampe," Rolf purrs, hands sliding up his lover's thighs. Nelly flushes, and feels himself harden further, already tenting the front of his pants. He whines and flings his shirt aside, struggling out his pants and the boxers beneath them. He rises up on his knees, spine arching as he wriggles his way to freedom. Rolf spanks his ass and he yelps, hips bucking.

"Again?" He coos, batting his eyes. Rolf laughs and slaps him again, hard enough to really burn. Nelly mewls and shivers, kicking his pants off the couch and sighing with profound relief. "Well, Rolf, there's nothing for it."

"Oh?" He murmurs.

"We simply have to take your pants off." His fingers fly over the buttons. "You'll feel ever so much better." Rolf chuckles and raises his hips so Nelly can pull them off, good as his word about his laziness. Nelly winds up kneeling on the floor to pull them off of his ankles, and presses a kiss to the top of each foot, working his way back up with his hands following his mouth, mapping every muscle. Rolf purrs quietly, like the rumble of distant thunder, and rests one heavy hand on Nelly's head when he comes within reach. He tugs his hair gently, like a promise, and Nelly moans, mouthing his hip bone. Rolf suddenly yanks, pulling Nelly to his cock and cramming the tip into his mouth. He looks up at Rolf because he likes that, drooling a little and moaning as Rolf forces him down.

"Such pretty eyes." He rumbles, stroking Nelly's hair as he cuts off his breath, filling his throat for a long moment. Nelly whines when Rolf pulls back enough for him to breathe, shuddering. "Come here." Rolf growls, and Nelly scrambles up, sprawling across all that hard strength and moaning when Rolf grabs his ass, kissing him roughly. He bites his lower lip until he squeals softly, then lets go and slaps him across the face.

"Thank you, sir, may I have another?" Nelly breathes, and cries out when Rolf obliges, cock twitching against his stomach, dabbing him with precome. "Oh, Rolf..." He whimpers, catching one hand and sucking the first finger into his mouth.

"Beautiful, beautiful little whore." Rolf growls, and slaps him again, digging the nails of the same hand into the center of his chest before viciously pinching his nipple, rolling it between calloused fingertips. Nelly squeals again, and soon he's arching into Rolf's hands as he works both sides, brutalizing and reddening the tender skin as Nelly's hips roll, speeding up as the pain gets worse, his voice rising and rising. He groans in protest when Rolf stops, and looks down at him pleadingly. Rolf chuckles. "Go get the lube." Nelly does, feeling Rolf's eyes on him again, on his red ass and red face and dripping cock. His hands shake as he opens the jar, and Rolf growls. "Now come back here." He goes, and lets Rolf position him again, hands on his hips. "Get yourself ready for me." He growls. Nelly stares into Rolf's eyes, mewling as he works two slick fingers inside himself, then three, forcing them as deep as he can.

"Oh, Rolf... Need you inside me, need you..." Rolf slicks lube over his cock and snatches Nelly's hand away, ramming into him in one merciless thrust, making him spasm and wail, eyes rolling back in his head. He feels almost gutted, stretched to the limits of endurance and loving it, giddy in a haze of synergistic pain and lust. The first time he had ever seen Rolf's cock he had had to drop down on his knees immediately, driven by the impulse to worship and by simple curiosity to see if it would fit in his mouth. Now he clamps down on it, melting as his lover grinds up into him, hands on his hips pulling him down, filling him like Rolf is trying to reach his heart.

Rolf growls, and finally touches him, giving him just the right agonizing twist to make him some so hard his ears ring, sobbing. He can't hold himself up, but that's all right because Rolf does it for him, fucking him hard and deep. He's spent and it hurts, but Rolf won't stop until he's satisfied, and Nelly just whimpers and submits until Rolf roars and shudders and they can collapse in a sticky heap.

"Cold bath?" Nelly finally murmurs, his head on Rolf's chest.

"Yes." He strokes Nelly's hair and then sits up, carrying him off to the bathroom.


End file.
